The boy with the lightening scar
by simplisticminds
Summary: Its the first Quarter quell. New tricks and more gore. For 17 year old Jasper Rowan, who's family was executed by snow, protecting the young boy who lives next door has turned from bringing him food too volunteering in place of his death. But what Jasper doesn't know that he has a skill too unlock and the 25th Annual Hunger games is just the place to unleash it.
1. Perchance to dream

1

What's the use of even attempting to lurk into trance, a cloudy world, a land of precious memory's and nostalgic nightmares. Sleep. The night before the reaping's, there is 0 chance you wont be guaranteed a sleepless night. This year has been announced special, which haunts more peoples dreams than you think. Special, meaning more gore and entertainment in the sickest ways made so sweet by the capitols deluded audience. The quarter quell they named it, marking 25 ruthless years of being under the control of the 'all-mighty' Capitol. They say we should believe to have viewing pleasure this year as the games have gone that extra mile to torture their tributes a bit more than the usual. I've been led here thinking like this for almost 7 hours now, not a single thought has trailed me off the demonic thoughts of 24 tributes being sent into a dome and 1 coming out to make a statement.

I need to get up. Leave my pit I live out my insomniac life. Since the execution of my anti-capitol parents i guess its come too my own self-will to get myself up in the mornings. Be my own alarm. I manage to stumble out of my bed and pick up some half decent clothes off the floor to wear for the district 10 reaping day. A knit jumper, orange and black, with grey jeans stained black from coal leaking out of my fireplace. Its not like i should feel the need to impress myself towards those capitol mutts.  
I wash my face and gel my hair back, but I will at least make a little effort. I grab the last loaf on the kitchen side, grubby from mud and grit off my cattle gloves, still fresh to me. I can hear the sirens already. I must have slept in late. Usually most reaping mornings i can get a lot done, a little work with the livestock and maybe even a little hunting. A few squirrels and rabbit could be in my game bag by now.

I make my way out the house, chomping down on the bread. Most of district 10's people are familiar of me now a days, I hear my name being dropped in conversation on the daily. Some nasty, some concerned. But sadly for them their opinions have no affect on me, since loosing my family too the capitol, I don't really have much to live for therefore the comments of arrogance from my fellow neighbours never seem to touch a nerve. I guess that's a good thing.  
I meet Ash on the corner of Mrs Betos bakers, he's probably my only friend, well when I say 'friend' I mean the only person I can tolerate. He's a lot younger than me at 12 years old but there is a story behind our 'friendship.'

Ash's parents were great pals of my parents, almost like family, But Ash being the youngest child was abused horrifically and seemed to have no one to look out for him in his life. I took over a sort of mentor role for a little while, you know, watching over him making sure the bullying stopped and that he had someone to talk too. He turned out to be a great lad. But just before the execution of my family, they made me promise to look out for the boy, make sure he's fed and never neglected by his family. I kept this promise, for 5 years, and today is the day when i cant protect him. The reaping.  
We walk together in silence, I keep him close, making sure the peacekeepers don't trample over him and the crowds of teens don't push him around. He suddenly stops and breaks down. He's scared, terrified even. I tell him he'll be ok that his names only in there once, that he's going to be safe. Sadly I'm not as safe as him, whilst working I don't manage to hunt so i have had to put my name into the tennerae, a fair few times, 46 to be exact. I guess the odds have never really been in my favour though.

I drag Ash through the gates up until he is registered and let through. I let him take his spot in the crowd and watch over him from the back.  
Its beginning.

''Hello young warriors, I am here to proudly announce the tributes of the very special 25th hunger games!'' shouts a very neon capitol representative.  
Everyone lets out a small sigh, dampening the representatives mood. ''Well before I begin i must indulge you on a brand new video sent from the cap-i-tol'' she says with a little to much enthusiasm. I watch as Ash trembles at the front.  
The video pretty much the same video shown to us every other year, except adding in a little more excitement for the new Quarter Quell that apparently we should all be jumping off the walls about.  
''Now wasn't that such a lovely video, Ladies first'' she smiles removing her white silk glove with neon pink tips.

She digs her hand down into the bowl a little too aggressively and pulls out a slip.  
''Elizabeth Johnson'' she reads out.

Every boy from the 17 year old section turn eyes to the section full with my age girls. A circle had been created, leaving a girl stood still in the centre. She looked as if a hole in the ground was about to emerge and send her plummeting too her death. The peacekeepers grab tight on her arms and half dragged, half guided the girl to the stage. That's when I got a proper look at the brunette long hair girl, she was beautiful beyond my wildest dreams. Id seen her around once or twice but not much, but wow.

''Now for the Boys'' She flutters too the next bowl as if she's awarding herself with our deaths, and fumbles her hand about in the bowl.

It had seemed as if she had pounced back to the microphone because the next name took me by surprise.

''Ash Barric''

The woman looks around searching for the same circle to emerge instead a trembling boy with crystal tears rolling down his face begins to stumble forward.

I run to the clearing, making a run for the boy i swore to protect. At least one of his siblings will stand up. At least one. How could they do this to a young boy barely able to walk. That's when i black out, my temper has risen to a new high by the arrogance of his supposed family. ''YOU COWARDS, COWARDS, THAT'S YOUR BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU'' I fall to my knees, throwing my head in my hands ''how could you...'' I know exactly what's coming next. The promise I kept to my family is what's coming next. Before the boy is pulled onto the stage, i regain my posture, straighten my knitted jumper and walk straight for the stage.

''I volunteer'' I murmur.  
''What's that young man?'' the woman mimics my tone ''Say it with a little more pride!'' she shouts.

''I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE''

I splutter climbing the steps to certain death.


	2. Perilous Journey

2  
***

There is no use laughing it off like I usually do. I'm dead and everyone knows it. Not that everyone cares, Im still the lone child that nobody cares for any more so I guess ill just deal with my own self pity. I watch from the stage, looking down at young Ash in his parents arms. Everyone's looking up at us. The two new tributes representing their district. Another couple of useless kids to add to their collection of beyond gone tributes of district 10.

''Wonderful, Utter wonder and what a strapping pair you two make too. Now shake hands.'' The woman says through the microphone even though we are stood right in front of her.  
I turn my head and look at the girl i will be up against. Her eyes darted away when i met hers as if my pupils had brought an unearthly presence. This makes me uncomfortable so i take her hand in a firm shake and drop it away. Peace keepers march at us from all directions and lead us into the justice building. I travel down long passages before arriving at a district 7 made mahogany door. I can this by the wood, district 10 would never have this kind of finely oiled wood unless imported from 7, the lumber district.

The peacekeepers tell me to sit in the empty room and await farewells from relatives. Telling them i had no one to say goodbye too brought mockery upon myself so really i just sat in this abandoned room listening to a bunch of peacekeepers mock me for not having relatives. Lovely. I take my mind off them and listen to Elizabeth next door saying goodbye to someone, her muffled sobs through someone's jacket makes it noticeable she's hugging them. This gives me a little relief, making me feel a little better that I'm not crying and saying goodbye to someone I love for the last time because my farewells will be welcomes.

I'm not sure where they are taking us. Definitely somewhere I haven't been by the look of the capitol cars leading through government issued drive ways. We come out at the train station which a fancy, metallic train awaits us. Our representative, who we found out her name was Luna, was swinging her arms ahead of us holding a sun umbrella over her head. The day was overcast, little to no sun but I guess the capitol have to stay pale.

We climb the steps up onto the train and Luna briefly explains all about the train and how the capitol is in for a big surprise when they see us. I never really got that but i never questioned it, maybe she believes we have potential. I let it slip my mind as I lower myself down on the plush sofas next too Elizabeth. Examining all the tasty food i refuse to each that lies ahead of my eyes. Its a little awkward for a bit. I can tell Liza is trying to get rid of the nasty thoughts seeping through her head from previous games.

''Right well, um.. settle in and ill go and your mentor'' Luna says as if bored of our company.  
''Mentor? shouldn't there be two mentors, I mean I know district 10 has 2 victors...'' I stand facing Luna puzzled, catching Liza nodding along to what I said. With only one mentor that puts us at a disadvantage especially if it the mentally unstable one that won the 17th games.  
Luna stands forward a little, meeting my eyes ''Only one of the two mentors has decided to join you this year, I believe Cassius the deaths of your districts has been having affects on his health.'' She looks as if guilty for something, Or perhaps sympathetic towards us. She spins on her heel and walks round the oval dinner table and out the coach. Both me and Liza sit back down, both deep in thought, trying to figure out what we will do only learning from one mentor.

''At least we don't have the loony one'' I chuckle a little and look up to Liza's distraught face, It looks as if she is scared of me, like my eyes are already trained on killing her.  
''Look we're in this together, I don't want to hurt you and I hope its the same for you...'' I needed to clear this before she begins more rational thoughts. She looks up relieved but still her uneasy eyes study my face for untrustworthiness.

''So you won't hurt me in these games? we just stay out of each others way right, is that what you're trying to say?'' Her answer struck me by surprise, a little taken back by her tone. As if I had offended her. She really is terrified of me, but even i know full well she is more deserving of winning than I am,  
''I will make you a deal, if we make it to the last 4, I will protect you... keep you alive, you know? make sure you come home'' It seems as if my reply has also struck her as a surprise, I may be thinking a little to far ahead of myself but I need to earn the trust of this girl. If i don't then who else do I have to help me.

''Id appreciate that, but I very much doubt I will make it past the bloodbath'' She looks up with more trust in her eyes, but that trust is now flowing down her eyes in tears and fear. I open out my arms inviting this stranger into the company I rarely give people and reassure her.

''If you accept me as a ally, you will come out victor.'' I mutter brushing my cheek past her hair.

I hope I'm not making promises I cant keep.


	3. Impend

3

Another sleepless night. Its amazing how steady these capitol trains go, but how think these walls concealing me and Liza are. I spent three quarters of my night listening to her sobs. It 5am and i cant lay here much longer, just digging myself a deeper hole of emotions, that i know full well i will not be capable of getting myself out of. I leave my bed that was far too comfortable and make my way out the my room, throwing on the clothes that had been provided with the nights stay on the train. A pair of too tight black trousers and plain grey, cashmere sweatshirt that seemed to fit better than thought. I make my way in the dinning area and sit, Watching the sun come up over the horizon, that's when i spot it. Its massive. The capitol, full with multicoloured buildings and eye catching architecture makes me rise and stumble to the window. Reaching out to grab the magnificence of the city awaiting our arrival. I hit the window with quite a clang, i shook my head and continued admiring before a loud cackle came from behind me. It was definitely a man, I turn to face him and there stood a slender man, good build wearing a famous capitol suit, but he seemed to be itching to get out of it,  
''Trust me, that view will get more ugly by the minute once you meet the people that lie within those walls'' I don't doubt a single word he says because its true, people like them deserve none of this luxury. I stand back i nod at the stranger ahead of me.

''Call me Circo, I'm your mentor''

He holds out a hand and i take it firmly. I know him, he was the 17 year old player in the 20th hunger games. He killed 4 people with a single pen knife and oil.  
''Its great to meet you, I mean you're our only hope of surviving this thing aren't you?'' I head towards the dinning table that has been laid with all kinds of breakfast treats, I settle with toast. As Circo takes the seat opposite me he pours himself a glass of orange juice and looks up.  
''And you are already in the wrong, You see,,, Jasper is it?'' He expects my nod and carries on ''Its all about not doubting yourself, I'm not your only hope, You, son, are your only hope...'' His words float around my ears for a little while, digesting them took a while but i guess i can see where he's coming from. I look up as the door slides open revealing a sleepless, but still stunning girl.  
''Good morning, you must be Elizabeth, Pleasure, you can refer to me as Circo your mentor'' Circo glides over to her, grasping her hand and guiding her too the table.

''Liza... Call me Liza, nice to meet you too'' She replies buttering some pastry i have never seen before.  
''Well i guess... As our mentor, you could give us a few tips, maybe about what to expect in the capitol and the training?'' I announce, i need more information and Circo seems to be our guy. I can see i have also gotten Liza's attention also.

''Well realistically, Its not the training you have to worry about, that comes naturally... Its the interviews, the more people you get to like you the more sponsors, the more days lived in the games, got it?'' He seems to make his words stick, Straight and simple. I'm sure he's a good mentor, but only useful to those willing to leave there sorrows behind and actually listen to his advice.  
The breakfast begins to digest, as the train begins to arrive. I watch as a crowd of capitol residents go crazy at our arrival. Circo has to grasp my arm before i make the wrong more of lashing out with the table knife gripped in my hand.

Dropping it to the floor realising this will not get me anywhere. We begin our descent from the train and into the lap land of luxury. All our districts and all the other districts labour being used in there pleasure. Sickening.

We are both placed in a fancy capitol car and whizzed off, I've never really seen a car of this detail and style, back home we have peacekeeper trucks that roam but that's as far as cars go back there. Some of us are luck to have motor cycles, I managed to fix up my dads old one and it seems too get me to work and back.

We our lead into what seems to be a futuristic hospital. In fact a spa, numbers upon numbers of different capitol workers see me over, cleaning me, making me look to my highest standard for this evening. Placing ridiculous amounts of chemicals on my skin and complaining about the scars the make my face, me. Telling me im not yet ready to meet my prep team. Cresta, that's my main prep leader. The person to be dressing me for the parade this afternoon.

Just as i leave the treatment palace to meet this Cresta, that is when i see my first competition.

There stood just ahead of me, staring me down was District 2's male tribute.


	4. One way ride

4

He was muscular, very muscular. My muscles are nothing to frown upon, a lot of work on farms has caused me to have quite a masculine form. The only problem is i don't know how to use my strength unlike these district 2 tributes who build brute strength to become the ultimate murder machine in these arenas they spend their whole lives building up too. He had a distinct look to him, as if he didn't actually want to be here, like he was upset he was reaped. This is unusual for a career, most of them volunteer at the first chance. I guess ill see his true colours when he's slaughtering all ages at the cornucopia to get the most meat grinding weapon.

I'm led into a small room and told to sit tight. Sit tight? as if i'm going to sit in this room like a good little tribute. I have way too much on my mind to just sit. I wonder, picking up tools and razors on the metallic trolley. All spa equipment used to make us enslaved tributes into one of their beauty models. I jump at the sight of the door stagger open and take a seat back on the metal table in the middle of the room. A small woman plods in the room, complementing my prep team from the spa and turning to face me. She had fair skin and even looked fairly normal if it wasn't for the brightly coloured wig and false lashes i may have been able to take her seriously.  
She stands on the other side of the room, staring at me, almost admiring me from a distance. I fig-it a little at her stance. She then drops her gaze and puts on a bright smile whilst wheeling a chair towards me, sitting and spinning on it before halting at my feet.

''So Jasper my little star tribute, My names is Cresta, your prep managers for the games...'' she holds her bright smile along with her hand, i shake firmly and she blushes a little. I definitely do not feel comfortable in this woman's presence.

''So tonight is the tribute parade, 24 young and strong tributes with ride a majestic chariot in the capitols centre to be greeted by our very own president, how exciting'' she claps with enthusiasm expect me to jump in the air or do a little dance. ''Well by the looks of you, those big arms and tousled hair, you will be perfect for the outfit i have created, the capitol are going to love you by the time i'm finished with you... Sponsors kneeling at your feet'' she says with a little more sympathy than expected. ''Sponsors would help'' I say almost sarcastically. She gives me a faint look and turns to a metal closet that swings open, clanging against the metal walls. She brings out a outfit covered in a plastic wrapping. ''You see i was thinking about your district... and no luckily for you i will not be dressing you in the normal livestock costumes instead something people wont see coming.'' She unwraps the plastic revealing a skin tight back suit. I was a little confused at first, how on earth will this get me sponsors. I thought that until she flicked a switch on the back of the collar. The whole suit illuminated. Even with a fully lit room, the light from this costume lit the room in all sorts of blues and whites. Once my eyes adjusted and registered the light, i began to see the source of the light. Its was a lightening suit. District 3 were famous for making these for their annual new years eve parade a few years back before one exploded sending a nasty shock through the models spine, killing her almost instantly. So why on earth would this have anything to do with my district, then i remember.

My district is one of the only districts prone to lightening storms and they're not small. These storms could go on for hours upon hours causing a lot of trouble through out the district. Some strikes hit livestock and some hit wires on the street causing fires, but i understand why she's chosen this. It shows power, a surge of power that kills but is also beautiful and natures finest.

I place the suit over my skin and it almost sticks to it automatically. Cresta adjusts the collar and makes sure im comfortable in the remaining limbs of my body the suit covers. With just one click once again the whole room lights up, the metal walls reflect all the lightening striking all over my body.  
''Do you like it?'' she smiles up at me hoping for me too at least give her the benefit of the doubt. I give a little smirk because for first time since the reaping, i actually feel like i'm going to pull off this whole getting sponsors thing.

''Its amazing Cresta, you should be proud of yourself'' I give her a pat on the shoulder and quick smile before im ushered out the room. I find myself thrown onto a black chariot with Liza. Who's wearing a similar suit too me that's also a lightening suit.

Trumpets and loud drums begin to pound my ear drums as the chariots move out one by one. As each chariot becomes unknown to my eye sight the louder the cheers become. Cresta sneaks up behind up, clicking the buttons on a collars, illumination the whole space.

Our chariot begins to accelerate until we are out into the wide open clearing of a run way, leading straight down into the centre of the capitol. It look around as I watch the capitols residents eyes register the light coming from our suits and without even taking it back the whole crowd stands in screams and applauds. Me and Liza are memorized as flowers and confetti shower down on us, landing in our hair and shoulders. Nothing i can do now but smile and wave. I pinch Liza's hand, throwing her from her gaze and she also begins to put on the false smile and wave.

The chariots begin to stop one by one after circling the square. The president takes stage and my hands automatically clamp around Liza's, who looks up at me with pain. I let go immediately and whisper a apology. He mutters on about welcoming us to the games and how it works and that the arena holds very special alterations this year and then about how two previous victors of district 1 will be joining us in there.

Wait, hold on this cant be right... No this cant be happening. Not a single one of us will be able to fight off a victor and especially not one from district 1.


	5. Edge closer

5

It didn't take long to be thrown out of our chariot clothes and shot up in a elevator too are new, not so, humble abode. I watch as the pretty lights of the capitol distort as the elevator levitates to our apartment. Circo has managed to get a decent conversation flowing with Liza, who is seeming to adjust to the capitol life that we get too pleasure ourselves with for the next 6 days before leaving behind. Becoming just another memory.

Both Circo and Liza have tried to get conversation out of me but small talk is not what i need right now. I need comfort, someone to tell me not to give up, to keep going. Little Ash's face showing me how to regain my faith. Whenever Ash noticed i was having one of my days where life seems to be too weighty to keep on my shoulders. He would plod over to me and carry some of the weight on his own shoulder, reassuring me that life gets better, things get better. That's what I need right now.

The elevator begins to brake before making a slight shudder as the doors open revealing Luna blocking the view of the brightly lit apartment. It holds furniture that i had never seen before, gadgets at your disposal and scent of maple tree and cashmere fills the room. Both myself and Liza cant help but burst through the elevator and take in the beauty that our eyes have never had the privilege of seeing. Its overwhelming really. No wonder these capitol residents are so pretentious. Luna looks over at us, chuckling at our desire ''Now now you two, there will be plenty of time for you to admire this place but i suggest you slip into something more suitable for dinner.'' We both nod at Luna and walk down the hallways, separating at the doors that face one another. ''Ill see you at dinner'' I look over at Liza as she unlocks her door and turns too me, raising one eyebrow whilst nodding.  
I disappear into my room, slamming the door fiercely and sliding down it with my back resting on the frame, allowing my knees to meet my forehead as i begin to burst into tears. I can feel the droplets leave my face and watch them hit the ground, splashing up a little. I feel weak, and not only from lack of sleep but from desperation for affection. I've never had this emotion flow through my veins before, I've always been happy in my own company and never complained about my loneliness because i was happy being left too my own thoughts, as mad as they made me.

I need something, or perhaps someone. Someone to hold and for them to hold me, telling me it will be fine. That i can make it, but in reality the only person i have to do that is the person im supposed to kill in 6 days. Liza.  
I strip down and place on the grey capitol made joggers and white thermal top that were placed at the very edge of my bed. Once had pushed my head through the collar of the top, I noticed something. A beam of light coming from the window. It only lasted a split second but still drew my attention straight to the window where i saw it. Through the thick glass was a view of the Capitol. Over in the centre was the Presidents mansion, all gold and shiny. Reflecting the lights of the capitol. Just before i lost all attention on the view there was clap, a clap that rumbled and vibrated the whole city. My posture change in one sudden movement so my body was pressed against the glass, wait for what was coming next. The whole sky lit up as a bolt of fork lightening, just like the ones on my suit, jolted through the sky.

I fell back onto my bed, memorised before running into the front room where everyone was sat eating dinner. ''Did you see the lightening?'' I shout franticly pointing out the window, they all looked at me puzzled. My arm dropped ''It jolted over the whole of the Capitol... How did you not you see it?'' Luna stands looking completely puzzled and walks down to collect me. ''Its been a tough day Jasper, Come and have a bite to eat'' She says almost sarcastically.

I decide not to react, I just take my seat at the table. Opposite Liza and begin to fill up my plate. There's conversation about last years games and how nice the banquet was set out this evening. My prep team discussed what i was too wear on the Interview night. I spent pretty much the whole meal exchanging looks with Liza, who seemed a little more calm than on the train. ''So Jasper, have you found anything different in the capitol that you wouldn't find in district 10? Its a marvelous place isn't it just.'' Luna says attempting strike up conversation. For some reason this seemed too strike me the wrong way and i cant help replying with something sarcastic. ''Yes, actually there is... You don't seem to find so many ignorant people wondering round district 10 with those hideous wigs that you all seem to wear.'' I regret saying that now as all the forks seem to hit the table and gasps coming from all the prep team. The only faces that aren't shocked is Liza's and Circo's, who both seem to be smirking up at me, trying to contain their laughter.

The rest of dinner is silent. Everyone seems too finish off as quickly as possible to remove themselves from the tension. Once done i remove myself from the chair and stroll down too my room. Just as i get halfway down the hallway, I feel a presence behind me, I spin on my heel too find Liza stood just behind me.  
''I need to steal some of that courage off you...'' she giggles looking up at me.  
''You call that courage huh? more like teenage back chat'' I chuckle along with her whilst turning the door knob to my room, letting it swing open. She looks deep in my eyes, they show a little less strength than i thought. She lurks for what i lack. Comfort.

''Coming in?'' I hold the door open and use my other to gesture her in. She takes my offer and walks in with me trailing in just behind her. Just as i shut the door she mutters something that catches my full attention.

''I saw the lightening too.''


	6. Black tower

6

The lightening. That strange illumination that rips through the sky allowing the heavens to shine down. At least that's what my parents used to say. I am starting to have a growing concern about the lightening that keeps popping up, maybe its a clue to what lies within the arena? or some form of a death trap. Or maybe its meant for me and Liza. Since us being the only ones to have noticed it, struck me as unusual.

Liza and I stayed up late in the night talking over our tactics and how we are settling to the paranoia and anxiety the games have brought over us. Throughout our whole conversation i could tell there was only one reason she had followed me to my room. Someone to embrace her, like i needed someone to embrace. She cushioned herself between my arms as we sat on the window seal in silence, watching over the capitol streets below. It took a hour or so before Liza was dead out asleep and i carried her too her room. Uncertain if having her wake up to me would be the best move. I tuck her in and leave her to her unconscious paradise.

Morning seemed to come a little to fast, which sinks a deep wound in my mind that the games are fast approaching. Today we are heading down to the training centre, where for the first time i will get too see my competitions. Training was not only important for the little experience you gain before the games, but also for those willing to create alliances. This will be the day when i meet the Career alliance, everyone's biggest threat.  
As i awake, i notice a slim, skin tight grey, black and burgundy training suit folded neatly on the table set at the bottom of my bed. I rise from the comfort the covers exert and change into the suit. A perfect fit, the capitol must know everything about their tributes, at least down to their clothes sizes. Which even i don't know myself. I stroll down the hallway to find Liza and Circo talking about what to find in the training centre, Circo seems to call it the 'black tower' which i guess describes it perfectly. I place myself down next to Circo and join the conversation whilst adding porridge onto my plate, swirling honey into the centre outwards. We discuss strategy, I decided that i was going to hide my skills, not letting any of the tributes know what they are up against gives the sense of mystery. Which i hope to god leads them off my trail whilst in the arena. Liza on the other hand is more than willing to make alliances and engage in conversation with the tributes. Disadvantage to that is it will make it harder to murder them in the arena, but i don't mention anything. Liza can do as she pleases in the arena, make other alliances, stick to her own company but we will always have that deal we made on the train, that i will protect her no matter what.

Just as we call the elevator up to collect us, Luna plods out in massive heels from her room and joins us in the elevator.

''Remember be nice, nobody likes a sour Susan now do they'' She ruffles our hair, whilst pushing us out the elevator into a dark hallway. ''Good luck you two'' She blows us a kiss as the doors close in front of her face.  
We walk down the dim hallway until we arrive at a gate, that opens automatically at our arrival. As the gate closes making a echo clang with the metal walls, the whole training centre goes silent leaving 22 tributes staring at our late entry. We walk into the centre trying not to let their stares intimidate us as we both split up too train in our chosen workshops. I begin by heading over to the camouflage station where a young woman stands awaiting my arrival.

''Hello District 10, I will be here to equip you in all knowledge of camouflage... It takes a very important role in your survival in the games'' She nods at all the different body paints and texture packs that lay across the table.  
She begins to demonstrate on a dummy how to apply camouflage for wooded areas, meadows and tropical floor. I am with her for around 2 hours and if im fair to the woman she has taught me a fair amount and i now know how to blend in with many different outdoor areas. That will definitely come in handy whilst running from the careers. As i leave the station, removing the paint from my arms so the tributes don't know what i've been learning, I spot Liza. She's mingling with a bunch of people, some tall and some broad shouldered. Its a shame i don't have that kind of confidence. Ive never been good at making friends and the if on the rare occasion i do make a friend, well they tend not too stick around long. I leave Liza too whoever she is conversing with and go to the snare set up. I spend at least a hour setting up snares and then taking them down then re-resembling them again until the routine sticks to my brain like gum. I finish off placing all the equipment back on the shelves when i notice the pack of tributes Liza was talking too were in fact the careers. They are all staring at me, like im meat. I walk towards them slowly so i can hear what Liza is saying to them to make them look at me so deathly. I prop myself at a metal stand a few metres from their group. ''I promise, he is worthy ally. Just think about it Ollis'' Liza says under her breath to the leader of the pack. ''Come on Liza, don't make me laugh look at him... So puny and weak, i'm not sure i've seem him even attempt too pick up a weapon ye-'' Within seconds before he could finish his sentence i have him pinned against a wall. ''Not so weak now.'' I shout staring deep into his hate filled eyes. He propels me off him and i skid along the floor on my feet before stopping by a rack of weapons. I turn to face a whole rack of the most glamorous looking swords i have ever laid eyes upon. I see my chance to set things straight with these careers. Proving too the other tributes as well, who are now all staring at me after my conflict with the head career, that i am not a piece of meat.

I place my hand over the shimmering gold plated handle, removing it from its casing in one swift move, unveiling a long silver blade reflecting the lights from the training centre making it look even more desirable. I grip tight around the handle making my skin mould into the hand grip. I softly move over to a control panel and press the first thing i see which sets off a timer, dimming the lights. I stand in the centre podium and bring the sword up too combat stance. The timer hits the starting point and the whole sword combat block turns into a arena. Simulated people begin to charge at me from all directions holding all sorts of weapons from maces too spears. I want to run but i must show these tributes what im really made of. The first person comes in to attack and with one swift swipe i turn it into simulated blocks crumbling to the ground, as the wave continues i take out each one with whistling swipes and darting stabs. As the waves increase i begin to settle in and adjust too the fast movements of simulated beings jumping and charging straight for me, taking out each one before it can reach my podium. This is amazing, I don't understand where this kind of energy and skill has surged from but I'm really fighting off the last wave the computerised simulator has to offer, I finish off the last simulated person by stabbing them to the ground, the light re-brightens and the simulation stops.

I swing round catching my breath to a crowd of tributes standing around the arena all looking up at me, just as surprised as i am. I stumble out of the arena trailing the sword by my feet. I here him approaching me from behind ''So what do you say.. Allies?'' He holds his hands to his waists, pronouncing his body as some kind of Greek God. I turn too face him ''You can shove that offer up your ass.'' I shout with a deepened voice sliding the sword to his feet.

I turn leaving the training centre holding my middle finger just above my should facing my new enemies line of sight.


	7. One final effort

7  
***

Cockiness will get me no where. States my mentor as he drills into my head how stupid i was too turn down a career alliance, especially in such a crude way. Cockiness was definitely what i was going for, what i was doing never processed through my mind, just the fact that i was too angry to think straight, but there is no use fighting about it now. Ill probably get it in the neck from Liza as soon as she returns too.  
But this doesn't concern me right now. I was more focused on the sudden surge of strength and combat knowledge that seeped through me when i picked up that sword in the arena. It came from no where and hit me like lightening. Lightening...

Liza comes back a few hours later, just as we prepare for dinner. I take the first seat and await the others, who arrive shortly after getting the Avox's to collect their plates. Conversation is flowing and for some reason they all seem too completely leaving me out of it. This doesn't phase me, if i had it my own way i wouldn't talk to any other them, but i need them for my survival. I finish my plate of lamb and thick gravy soup and leave the table, silencing the table at my decent. I feel Lizas eyes following me out the room. She is either really furious or really happy about my conflict with the career.

The next two days go by quicker than expected. I began training with sword in my training sessions, working with my new found skill. I was never this good back at home. I manage to even complete the top wave on the computer, which only 1 tribute has manage to do since the beginning, a district 1 tribute. I also equipped my knowledge in camouflage and snares, updating my tactics and designs. If in all honesty, I believe i pretty prepared for the games.

Today is the hard bit. The interviews. Each tribute will face a individual 3 minute interview with Cornelius Flickerman, the most widely popular television presenter. Your only hope for sponsors. 3 minutes doesn't seem awfully long but if you play your cards right, you could end up with a couple 100 sponsors supporting your back.

Cresta and the prep team have prisoned me in the their treatment room, where they have removed any facial hair that has grown between the tribute parades and now. Then fitting me with what i could make out, a very expensive tux. I watch as Cresta returns into the room, walking into the light holding a body length suit bag. As she unzips it i see the purity and innocence steam off of the perfect white tux, fitted with a solid gold plated collar and, from what i can make out, is plated with diamond lightening strikes. The shirt beneath the blazer with covered in silver strikes, that glisten all around it, accompanied by a burgundy bow tie. Topping off the perfect suit.

I still cant make out my prep teams obsessions with matching me with lightening but i go with it. I trust them, they must see a slight shard of faith in me. No prep team goes too this kind of effort of they didn't. I place on the suit, that fits perfect, tight around my broad shoulders and a slim fitting shirt that retracts around my waist making the silver lightening bend all around my body.

The stewards begin to line me up, Liza first then myself just after. I gaze as each tribute makes their way on stage, putting on fake persona's with every word. I'm not scared, I'm curious. What will the crowd think of me? So what if they don't like me, i cant please everything. That thought sinks deeper into my mind as the line disintegrates. Really i should be thinking positive, as if i'm a completely different person but i cant. Act desirable Jasper, act like the one thing everyone wants in their possession but cant afford to posses.

Liza retreats off the stage with a slight smirk, Her interview must of went well. I begin to get ushered to the wings of the stage, when i hear loud strikes of lightening, coming from the stage.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present the boy you have all been waiting too meet... Jasper Rowan.'' Cornelius hands hold out, pulling me theoretically onto the stage. With every stride i take on the stage the lightening gets louder and the crowds begin too roar. What is going on? I don't understand. I need to get out of her.  
Too late.

''District 10 tributes never usually get that much of a welcome by the residents here in the capitol'' He smiles widely, grasping on my arm and sitting me on the velvet chair opposite his. ''What's your secret?'' He points the microphone towards me now.

''My secret?'' I say regaining confidence. I look out to the crown. ''I think it has something to do with this lightening'' I say with a smirk, the crowd go crazy. So crazy Cornelius couldn't even calm them down. I don't know how im doing this, but right now i don't care. This is amazing.

''Now now settle down ladies... So Jasper tell me how are you settling into the capitol? do you like it?'' He speaks with projection whilst giving my knee a pat.

I lean over towards the microphone.''Well for starters.. What a beautiful place... And i don't just mean the people in it...'' I smirk again this time sending a wink towards the audience sending the female audience to swoon.  
The interview continues with the reason i volunteer and everyone wishing me luck in the games. You can get much more of a interview than that.

See that doesn't just cover my life now, but Liza's too.


	8. Never forget

8

Training scores came quicker than expected, and i got better than expected. Coming out with a 9. Matching with my enemy in district 2, was something i also didn't expect, but whatever im doing right i need to keep up.

Sadly the day has come. The games begin today. I spend my breakfast talking last tactics with Circo and Liza. Who doesn't seem to be up too talking much, which i fully understand. I mean its not like she needs to listen anyway, since im the one protecting her in that hell, but im sure a little strategy talk wont go a stray. I leave her too it, she's clearly assessing the amount of deaths that are going to happen in the next 7 hours, im surprised she hasn't passed out of shock.

I load up on as much breakfast and beverages as possible, making sure Liza does the same. The more food we can stuff in, the longer we will last until we need food. I fill myself until i feel unbelievably sick but its all worth it. I head to my room to get prepared. Luckily enough the real shock hasn't set in, I have been preparing myself for this for too long. I know exactly when im going to let my emotions loose, but for now i must carry on packing them up. Waiting for the right moment for me too explode. As i enter my room I spot my gear for the games. Its a package holding thick, bull leather hiking boots accompanied by a tight grey, long sleeved top that are paired with thermal skin tight leggings, over those is loose camo trousers with a attached belt for clipping things onto. I suit up and pace around the room allowing the tactics to sink into my mind. Do i go into the bloodbath, risk my life and Liza's for a weapon or do i run, showing my cowardly side to the other districts, who now look up to me in hope that i will defeat the careers before they get murdered by them. Too many choices, so little time to decide.

As i continue to pace, i gaze out the window. Storm clouds are rolling in over the capitol, which is unusual as the capitol rarely gets storms. By the looks of the size the clouds are coming in at, its a pretty big one at that. That still does not remove the tactics and strategies that are clouding my own mind. I hear Circos faint voice call out both mine and Liza's names, we come out the rooms in a instant and both look up too each other with faces full of despair and finally pluck up the courage to venture out our rooms, just as the thunder begins.

Its time.

Circo takes us up too the roof, where a fairly large hovercraft awaits our arrival. Circo has been such a great help to us and i will never be able to repay him. Him standing in the pouring rain waving us off had to be a memory that i wont forget. His last words ''Don't die, use your head.'' Not the most comforting but that's not what we need right now, we need honesty and that's what hes giving us. We walk through the rain, straight up into the hovercraft. Where two peacekeepers grab our shoulders and sit us down on a metal chair, which lock us into position for flight.

I gaze out the window, not paying any attention too the sobbing and whimpering the tributes around me are making. Just staring effortlessly at the lightening bolting through the sky outside. It sends peace and serenity through my body, almost making me light headed. The lightening almost improves my mood, for no reason i know of. Maybe its that little bit of home that's coming with me too the arena or maybe its because somewhere, deep inside, I am myself a bolt of lightening. Ready too strike, unleashing my true beauty and power.

My gaze is broken by a searing stab in my right arm, sending spasms up my body. ''What was that?'' I growl at the woman in white uniform in front of me. ''Your tracker boy.'' she snarls back at me. I rub my arm watching as a small chip glows beneath my skin. The hovercraft begins its decent, touching down lightly in some sort of underground base. Each tribute is led out individually, me being last. Liza looks at me, tears sparkling in her eyes, as she is unlocked and ushered away. I nod at her, as if too say you will be ok as she leaves my eye sight. I am then shortly after pulled up and ushered away down hallways until reaching a room that's clearly marked '10'. I stood back as the door swings open and i get thrown in. I find Cresta sat behind a metal table, who has clearly been crying, welcoming me in. She holds a layered, waterproofed jacket out for my arms to fit in and moves it around, then zipping it up giving me a pat on the shoulder.

There in the corner was the tube that was awaiting my presence. Glass and wide. A elevator to deliver me like a parcel to my death. Its messed up really but no one seems to take much notice.

A metallic voice makes me jump ''10 seconds before launch.'' I remove my hands from Cresta grip and take foot in the tube, turning to face her. Her face beginning to melt with the facing facts she has dressed me for certain death.

The pod begins too rise.


	9. Opening suite

9  
***

Blinding white light consumes my vision as the pod enters the arena. I cant make out my surroundings, not until a couple of seconds have passed. Trees, grass and wooded areas. Brilliant. My vision is completely focus now, i pan around. 24 tributes stood in circular plates, all in running stance, in the middle of a meadow. In front of me is the Cornucopia, full with silver, glimmering weapons of destruction. A wooded area surrounds the whole meadow, just above the tree line, I spot numerous mountains, some rocky and some with sprouts of green. I look behind me, taking it all in, that's when i spot a abnormally big tree that over powers all the rest. Vines flow gracefully down from the top and the thick trunk is visible from miles.

I've been too consumed by the beauty of such a deadly arena, that i didn't notice the timer was nearly at its peak. I switch into sprinting stance, looking over to find Liza who is two tributes down. I give her a quick nod and she returns with her ice cold face and shaking hands. I told her that what ever happens, grab the first bag she see's and run. As fast as she possibly can, even if she doesn't manage to get the bag, just run.

''10'' A large voice, echoes through the rocky area making us on edge.  
''9'' I spot the district 1 victors.  
''8'' Gritting their teeth.  
''7'' Clicking their knuckles.  
''6'' Loosening the muscles in their neck.  
''5'' Growling.  
''4'' Smirking.  
''3'' Staring.  
''2'' Directly.  
''1'' At.  
''Go'' Me.

With out any other thought going through my mind, my feet left the disk. Storming through the air, hitting the floor in a roll. Managing to trip over a district 7 tribute with in the roll, I retain my balance, sprinting, sweating, watching. The bloodbath has began. Crimson has already stained the cornucopia, rivers of blood stream round me. I keep sprinting though, picking up pace. I retain my first bag, taking no notice of the tributes chasing me for the bags. I pick up another and another. Kicking and smacking all tributes in my way. I pick up a total of four, that's enough for me, its time to evacuate.

I take off sprinting for the wooded area, but some part of me over comes my senses. My senses of getting to safety, to the confines of my own health. Something overcomes me with curiosity. I take a U turn just before the woods, but i halt. There stood the careers, murdering, slicing and massacring the younger tributes who thought they had a chance in the bloodbath. The careers, not too my surprise, have already made a alliance with the victors and are already heading off too find their all new HQ. That's when i notice the weapon Ollis is holding. A sword, typical district one weapon to obtain in a bloodbath, but there was something the caught my eye as i hid behind the trees surrounding the meadow. A lightening bolt ran straight down the blade. It turned blue and silver as he ran.

That was meant for me. The capitol deliberately put that weapon in the cornucopia to cause conflict between me and Ollis. How delirious of them, thinking i would even consider going into combat with Ollis for the sword.  
But i cant help thinking about why the sword has the lightening strike on it, maybe it is made for me. I keep running, deeper and deeper into the overgrown woodland. Tripping and falling down mounds of soft and rough soil. Sliding under fallen trees, which is a lot. I stop at what i would say a 'safe spot' for me to stay for the night. Logs and canopy trees surround the small area. Within it is a small water spring and a miniature rock over hang that could fit one or two people under.

It still light enough for careers to continue their hunt for tributes so i stay as unnoticed as possible. I unhook the two bags off the one of my back. Two are slightly smaller than the other. I open the small ones first, finding a water container, lentils, seeds and a bandage and the other contains many different sized bandages, aloe Vera wax and salted crackers. Must be a medical bag and food bag. Both are beyond useful but i still haven't found the tool to my main survival. The last bag is weighty and very noisy. I pull it over and undo the zip all the way round, lifting the flap back. I find what seems too look like a knife, but its shaped a lot differently, perhaps for cutting tough materials, but still a form of weapon. The rest of the bag is filled with all sorts of nuts and berries, a sleeping bag and mat, climbing rope with coil and flint & steel.I guess all the food comes in handy but a weapon is more appropriate if i want this to end quickly.

I lay until dark, analysing he big tree, that i made sure i had a perfect view of. I plan too travel there tomorrow and claim it as i know that the careers will also have that in mind, but if i get there before them then they wouldn't stand a cha-.

The whole whole floor shakes before i can finish my thought. A crash of lightening powers through the tree accompanied by a shift through the ground, sending trees plummeting too the ground from a distance.

The Quarter Quell has began


	10. Out of shadow

The distant trees are falling and hitting the ground with a vibrations and crashes. The tress that seem to be collapsing are no where near my safe spot, but i think its a good idea too pack my things away. Who knows, the careers could run straight into me. I begin packing away, then a piercing scream hits the misty air and then the familiar boom of the canon. That's 7 dead in total, not that many were killed in the bloodbath compared to other years.

Wait... Liza, i sink into the tree trunk holding the canopy. Is she alive? Did she make it out of the bloodbath? Did she do as i said? I pick up the bags and stamp out the small flames i have going. The plan has changed, I start my travels today. I will collect Liza, if shes alive, and both her and I will travel too the 'lightening' tree. From there on we kill what ever tribute comes in combat distance of the tree. First i will wait until the fallen tributes are projected in the sky.

Clouds begin to roll in and darkness hit quicker that expect but its nice, it forms a sort of protection. I sit with my knees pulled up to my chin and latch my arms around them, spinning the knife around on my fingers. I sit for a while, a hour or two, until finally the trumpets sound. A blue and purple fills a square in the sky, within the square shows the seven fallen tributes.  
Both tributes from district five and twelve, the males from three and six and the female from seven. Liza wasn't dead, a sigh of relief exits my mouth. Liza may not be dead, but neither are the careers.

I grab the bags and fling them over my right shoulder, tighten the laces on my boots and shove my handy knife in the belt hole on my trousers. Luckily I fitted in a nap before the lightening hit the tree, so i have enough energy too keep me going through out the night, but if i don't find Liza by morning I will need to stop. I set off too the right, hitting vines and treading carefully. I know that all it takes is one trip up and any tribute will know my where abouts. You see ive mapped out this arena already, its a perfect circular valley. Loud noises echo through the valley until it reaches the cornucopia. This was a blatant gameskeeper idea, this will make the tributes find you. Especially the careers.

I know that the careers are working together with the district one victors, but it wont be long until they turn on the careers anyway. Still coming across them this early in the game would by game over for sure. My identity must stay hidden at all costs and so should Liza's if im going to find her.

Ive come to opening of soil and tall trees. A noise startles me and jump behind a trunk. I peek round, there are tributes, around three or four. A alliance, but no the careers. Just above them on the top of a small cliff, overhang stoop a figure. It looks as if these tributes are trying too negotiate something. I hear a few names be passed around, none of them draw my attention, until they mention me.

''We need to find Jasper until the careerer's do!'' A girl speaks up from the front of the group.  
''We could split up? come back here once we find him?'' Another girl stands beside the first.  
The girl from ontop of the overhang comes forward. ''What do you with him?'' Its Liza, she seems startled and upset.  
The group ignore her and continue plotting their venture to find me. I seem too be some what of a target too a lot of the tributes. Im not sure why or what for but im certainly popular and not in a good way when i hear what the male tribute says next.

''Once you find him, I want him alive... I'll be the cause of his death, you got that?'' I feel a my chest puncture as i hear Liza begin resist my death, crying and kicking.

That split up at once all sprinting. Luckily none head towards my way. Once they have all left, the male that ordered my death and Liza are all the remains. She's really going at him, but all he's doing is pushing her back. He's not too big, a little smaller than myself. He has messy, dirty blonde hair and a baby face. He looks nothing like a killer, especially my killer.  
I have a few options. I could either run, get too the lightening tree as quick as possible and just fight off any tribute that crosses my path or I can show that i am not coward and pronounce combat with this male. Both are stupidly risky and i run a high risk of dying in both but i really have no other choice. I promised Liza's safety, I never let down my promises.

I grasp my knife in my hand, tight. Slide up the trunk so im on my feet. Regain a sturdy position and reveal myself. It male takes the male a few blinks to notice that im stood just ahead of him, but when he notices he practically flings himself at me. Pelting full speed towards my body. Spear tackling me into the air. There's only a second between my body and the rocky floor, but some how my body retracts. Circling my forearm around his head and throwing over me. He hits the floor first and myself just after.

We both scramble to are feet. I spot Liza holding a weapon, what looks like a big dagger, too small to yet be a sword but good enough for me. She throws it swiftly and falls straight into my palm, just as the male had regained his balance with his weapon in hand.

Im ready for the fight.


	11. Dread Intrusion

11  
****

I cant decide if ive actually managed to go deaf, or its the tension sinking in my bones. With in seconds of me getting that weapon we are both preparing for battle. I block out everything. All i focus on is my opponent, his weapon, my surroundings and the claps of thunder that brings thumping rain. My fingers tighten around the weapon, i bring my arm up and grasp the other part of the handle with my other hand. My opponent doesn't let his eyes stray from mine, hes searching for a weak spot. A spot that once he hits, i will drop the weapon and run away.

But for once in my cowardly life, finding that spot will be near too impossible. There is no weak spot. Right now im pure courage and rage. I know i said i wouldn't kill anyone unless it was too protect Liza's life, but sending a group of people to find my death. A group of people he will probably be killing off himself in a matter of days. I bring my leg forward.

Without even acknowledging it, Im sprinting towards him. Hes coming at me with his sword lifted just above his head. Silly boy, he has broken a golden rule. Hes no longer protecting his vital organs. Just before we clash, i fall to the floor, sliding straight under his legs. Kicking him straight in the stomach, he plummets through the air and hits the ground. I can feel the same surge over coming again, the same as in the training centre. My whole body spasms a bit before we both stumble to our feet.  
He throws the first swipe, i manage to block it just in time, but as i block he sends a blow to my face with the handle. This sends me back but not too far, I regain balance and continue combat. Kicking, swiping, stabs, punches and he manages to send a scarring scratch straight across my cheek and lip. This throws my back for a second. I don't really take much notice of the pain, im too busy panting, trying to regain strength. I light my hand to my face and trace my thumb over the wound. Blood stains my hand. The sight of the blood makes me feel weak, but im not weak! Ill show everyone im not weak.  
Delusion. Caught in some courageous moment, but in reality is suicide. I throw my sword to the floor. After feeling weak, I felt finishing him off with our would prove me strong, really its just proved me absolutely mentally unstable. Too late now.

He begins to grin at me. Hes crawling somewhere, i cants tell where though my eye is completely swollen. Then i hear a shriek, a girls shriek. I don't think. I dont look. I just pelt myself towards the boy. Paying no attention to me, I spear tackle him to the floor.

Black. That's what i can see. Black, with the occasional strobe of purple. Suddenly faces begin to appear in purple tinges. First ever member of my family. It was so sweet seeing their faces. Especially in a dark time. My mother flashes first, holding her most famous grin and comforting nod. How i miss her, I wish she could see how well im doing. Then my father with his arms by his waist, looking firm but tender. As he fades, my sweet little sister appears in his place. She seemed too be giggling. It was a memory, from back when i took her for walks around the district. She's holding my token, the marble she found in the wood.

Her giggling begins to transform into something horrendous. Piercing screams and heartless sobs. My eyes burn open, I awake to find Liza sobbing into my chest. She rises as she begins to notice my conciousness. I embraces me tightly.

''I thought you were dead Jasper...'' she sobs uncontrollably. ''I thought you were gone.''  
I try to ignore her sobs because i know she will set me off, I rise too sitting position. ''How long was i gone?'' I tilt her head up to get her attention.

''I don't even know Jasper... 3 hours? not including your attack... you weren't conscious Jasper, it was crazy and then the lightenin-'' she talking far to quickly for me to digest.

''Woah! Liza slow down, what do you mean my attack? and lightening?'' Im staring her dead in the eye.

''You don't remember?'' She looks uncomfortable, like im a psychopath. I shake my head aggressively.

''Jasper you murdered the boy from 3, with your bare hands...I was screaming at you too stop but you just wouldn't, It was like you were possessed, you just kept going unti- un-... Until the lightening struck you.''

Her words hit me, just as hard as the handle on that boys weapon, I knock my head back.

What is happening to me?


	12. The Long Run

12  
***

Liza helps me to my feet and i progress towards the nearest tree too steady my weight. If this is what being struck be lightening feels like then id rather it not be a regular occurrence. A searing pain soars up my spinal chord sending me back to my knees. I send out a light squeal of pain as my knees surrender to the pain and i fall onto my back. I can see Liza in the corner of my eyes, she's trying to figure out a plan. A place for a us to stay, out of deaths way.

I use brute force too push myself up onto my legs again, which causes me to break out a sweat. Liza picks up my bags and the short sword from my opponent, and hands them too me. ''Thank you'' I stutter whilst grasping them and throwing one bag over my shoulder and shoving the sword into my belt hooks, i hold out the second bag toward Liza. ''I got this for you, It holds food, water and a small dagger... Just in case we get separated again.'' I give a short but gentle smile and she looks up at me with relief in her eyes and removes the bag from my tight grip.

We wonder for a while, picking up some berries. Liza knows what is poisonous and what's not. She studies Biology at school, one of the best students. She works for a local cattle hoarder who gets her to collect all edible berries from the woods near his cattle field, for him to feed his stock and himself. She told me he used to get his wife to do it, until she died eating a rare mushroom found in the murky parts of the woods. After that he never wanted to risk his life looking for the berries so got Liza too. Which i guess seems fair, because by the look of things, she's fairly good at it.

We continue into the forest, it begins to get cold and dark. Just before we find a place to settle down, i manage to set my eyes upon a squirrel. Its running across the forest bed, I tell Liza to slowly get me the dagger from her bag. She does so and hands it too me, Im not good at throwing knives but its worth a try. I aim, keeping as steady as possible and shoot. I miss, watching my prey scramble away, startled by the whistle of the knife. Liza runs over and picks up the dagger and joins me back at our safe spot. We have a perfect view of the large tree again, and oncer again forks of light strikes the tree. Each strike seems to send a power image into my head. The President laughing. My family in flames. My sister screaming out to me. Myself being chained down. The long black cloaks of my districts people, circled around my families screams.

Next thing i find myself screaming and cursing, repeatedly stabbing the tree im leaning on. I begin to calm down and i see Liza approach me slowly with a terrified presence. ''Calm down Jasper, calm... You''ll be ok, come on lay down, Ill keep guard first'' She caress' my hair and sits by the side of my shaking body. I pass her the sword and turn on my side. Tomorrow we will travel to the tree and claim it ours. The trumpets begin and a blue haze mounds in the sky. The fallen tributes begin to fill the sky. The females from 3 and 6 haven fallen, both from 5 and 12, the male from 8 and then my opponent, i notice him by his distinct baby face. His name was Barley Trayson, district 11. 8 down, 16 still left surviving.

The morning creeps upon quick. My eyes are forced open by the sound of Liza awakening. We swapped posts last night, i managed to get a good 4-5 hours in of sleep. By the looks of the sun, its around eleven o'clock, perfect time to start our dissent up the lightening tree. I give Liza a hand up and pass her some water. From last nights sleep, the air seemed to get unbelievably dry ever so quickly, quickening our first. So when Liza arose i knew the first thing she needed.

We set down out equipment and placed in our bags. I take two salted crackers and a few nuts. We eat in silence and progress into the forest. ''Why do you think these lightening occurrences keep happening?'' Liza speaks as if she knows exactly what conversation the capitol want to hear. ''Im not sure, but for some reason i cant help but think they have something to do with me.'' I say sarcastically, Liza spreads a small smirk and I let a slight sigh that holds enough breath to be a short laugh. We walk for a while, i involves a lot of stopping and falling, scrambling to find a place to hide because on of us spotted a tribute, but we are moving at a good pace.

We finally make it to the outskirts of the tree. Liza slides her back down the trunk of the tree too sitting position. I allow her too rest, she deserves it. I begin to get ready to make base not too close for comfort, near the tree before i spot a rustle in the bushes just opposite my current position. One after another, careers ranging from the ages of 16-18 stumble out the bushes, cracking jokes about their death tally.


	13. Gravemind

13  
***

District 2 and 4 are the first to claim the tree. Celebrating and cheering at their treasure, until the victors from district 1 finally catch up with them and everything seems to go quiet fairly quickly. Their guard is down but six against one is a suicide mission so i run back to Liza and make sure we are well hidden. We settle for a little, regaining strength and sharpening my new short sword. The careers have left too hunt, leaving my enemy to guard their gear. Ollis. He sits upon a metal container which from a far looks to hold fresh fruit and salted foods. He sits with his back straight, his head alert, and resting just between his knees, keeping him upright was the sword. The lightening sword, the sword tints various blues as my eyes lay upon its beauty. Even looking at is makes my body ache.

I set myself back down next too Liza, setting our camouflage back up again. Mud and forest bedding mix. Its beginning to get dark, clouds begin to circle round our area. Its another lightening night, I can feel it. I lift Liza by her forearm. ''Its lightening night, we need to get away from the tree.'' I explain kicking our stuff into a reasonable pile. ''If the careers stay put, we wont have to do the honours of killing them ourselves.'' She smirks a little, as if she discovered a mischievous secret. I turn my head too the tree too see we aren't so lucky. I turn back too Liza with not so reassuring look.

''Im afraid we aren't so lucky! It seems they are smarter then they see'' I point through the bushes that secure our identity to the careers. Marking out the careers return, as they begin to pack away their belongs and run away.

We have a few options, we could stay close. Risking our lives to the bolts, or we can run. Get as far away as possible then hope by morning, when we return, the careers wont be anywhere to be seen. I explain our choices too Liza. Drawing out plans and debating over the safest options. Liza then comes out with something i wasn't expecting, something brave. ''I know you would rather die with dignity, fighting for the ownership of that tree than running from it and the careers... Only to face them later in the games! so for you and your pride we will prove we are up for a fight because we all know... you are no coward.'' Her words far from make me embarrassed or flattered. They make me strong. Strong in belief that running is never the way forward. Taking a stand and showing your bravery and self want is the only way to triumph through these games. I give Liza a strong nod and quick embrace before collecting our things and setting them down a few metres from the tree.

I can see Liza isn't a 100% of this plan by she is plucking up a brave face for me and for the people of the capitol. The clouds begin to get darker and darker before the my whole surroundings is a grey tinge. Thunder begins to crackle and explode like damp wood on the open fire. The noises send shivers all round my body. Safe or not, this lightening still has the chances of blinding us from this close. I put Lizas head down into her hands. The sky begins to light up gradually in slots. Minor bolts begin to tower down onto the tree in a circular motion. It begins too pick up, any closer we would be fried. The strikes begin to get more and more aggressive. My body is forming around it, like im the aura of the lightening.

The final strike hit, sending me into fits. Blood was seeping through my back, soaking my thermal. I don't understand it didn't even strike me but for some reason the lightening keeps setting my body into aggressive fits and searing pain. Liza notices my spasms and the pool of blood seeping from my back. She places her hand to her mouth, completely taken back and rushes to my company. She hauls me over onto my front, trying to ignore my screams of agony. Grabbing the dagger from her bag she cut a clean line up my thermal, trying to hunt the wound in which im loosing blood from. When she manages to find it she seems a little disturbed, i read her face. Something cant be right. ''What is it? How bad is the wound?'' I grunt under the pain from the pressure she's placing upon it. Its a full 20 minutes of wincing, biting the fabric ripped off my top and violent spasms before Liza finally tells me its stopped and bandaged up. She brings me up to my feet after my rest.

We manage to survive the storm at such short distance, which means the trees ours. Just as we begin to walk towards the perfectly stood tree, a vibration surges through the ground. Sending cracks through logs and boulders. The same tremble i felt the first night. The quake is then followed by trees plummeting and the vibrations of moving plates. Moving plates.

I drop my bags too the floor in a instant and force myself too the tree, climbing it with all the energy i have left in my body. I reach the top and watch as a perfect circle of out skirting trees begins too fall. I understand the twist now and a clever one it is. The capitol have installed a circular arena this year, which when the lightening hits seems too decrease in size. This will mean that if the games on longer than planned, we will all be drawn closer and closer to each other no matter what.

I climb back down from the tree and explain my theory to Liza. We sit and regain our energy by drinking the little water we have got left from the spring i found and the salted crackers. ''The lightening is triggering something... and it seems to be you it triggers.'' I thought she would never bring it up. ''Either way its going to put us at a disadvantage... the fits decreases and escape time Liza.'' I say a little too forward.

She chooses too ignore what i said ''Jasper when you got struck with lightening... it left a mark... well a scar... a lightening scar to be precise! My theory is the capitol have favoured you... you're the chosen one you just haven't found out why and what for yet.'' She stutters with a almost to certain tone.


	14. The last spartan

14

7 canons fires in one day, 9 left. This years games are a waiting game for these deaths, but i assure myself that in the next couple of days things will heat up dramatically. I grab a branch above my head sitting myself up. Its morning and not a single career has entered our claimed area. The foliage of the tree is heavy, keeping us camouflaged. This would help for a sneak attack or a stealthy escape. Higher ground is always the best to claim.

I haven't had time for me to think to myself. So much has gone on in the last few days of being held captive in this death match. Ive managed to bottle up all my emotions, keeping them intact so that i am mentally strong enough too keep Liza safe. That has probably been the hardest part, forget the deaths or the thirst for all the glorious things we tried in the capitol. Not being able to regain your mental health is just as damaging as being 10 foot under water on the brink of loosing oxygen.

The branch we slept on is thick and holds grooves perfectly sized for ours bodies. Liza's eyes begins too open and as they do her whole body shifts forward. Nearly sending her too the floor, i catch her body before it falls and holds her up until she gets balanced. She sits up leaning against the base of the tree. I allowed her to take my seat, i sit with my feet dangling down, listening out for any signs of tributes. Also trying to avoid any awkward conversation that may be struck up.

The silence is disturbed by Liza making her way over to the empty spot next to me. She plots herself down and leans her head on my arm. I dont know whether this is for the capitols curiosity or its genuine, either way its well needed. I place my arm over her shoulder and pull her in a little more so we are both cosy.

''I've missed this.'' she mutters in a husky tone. ''Missed what?'' ''Being comforted'' she snuggles up to me more. ''You wont miss it for long when i get you out of here.'' i say it with pride, i will be the reason she returns home to her loving family. I begin to feel a lot better about myself, killing the boy from 3 brought dark thoughts over me. Clouding my mind in grey and black mist. He will never get to live his life, do things, live his miserable but alive life, but I'm not too far behind. I'm exiled, punished to the same death as him, yet with a little more dignity. The one thing i stole from him.

A scream shot through the air, so close i could feel the pitch hitting me straight in the chest. It was followed a canon. Whoever just died, their murderer is not to far from us. Both me and Liza grab our belongings from our sleeping spots and stuff them in our bags. Shouting begins to circle the tree. I grab Liza boost her up the tree until shes as high as she can go. ''Pass me my sword'' I whisper up, heaving my body weight on a branch. She fetches the sword out the bag and drops it down, the handle land perfectly in my rough palm. I spin it round my fingers and hand, getting used to the grip and feel. The voices are coming closer. Another two canons go off unexpectedly.

They know we're here and they are angry. They must be taking every tribute down as they go. This could end tonight.

''What are you doing? Get up here, we can hide! We aren't ready to fight yet!'' Liza hangs out the high branch grabbing my ripped top, restraining me from moving anywhere.''We can get this over with? Now Liza! You could be out of here by tomorrow! Don't tell me thats not what you want'' I say in a harsh tone, glaring up at her. ''Stop! Just stop being so resistant! I'm not ready to watch you die for me!'' She begins to raise her voice. She really doesn't want to see my death, just as much as i don't want to feel it. I sigh, massaging my temples. I stab my sword in the tree and climb back up to her. Her face fills with relief as she hugs me and helps me up.

I cant leave her while shes resisting my death like this. Ill do it when she's resting, that way she wont have a say in the matter. She can enter bliss unconsciousness while my death match begins. Its beginning to get dark. The voices died down a while ago, meaning they are hiding just outside the tree. Waiting for our appearance.

The darkness closes in quickly. I climb to the tip of the tree and look out over the arena. No wonder why there has been so many deaths in the last day. The shift last night left the arena only a quarter its original size. The tree itself lies in the middle, surrounded by miniature bushes and trees that go out as far as a mile. Everyone that has fallen were either killed by the careers or crushed by the shifting trumpets begins to play. I salute. Respect has always been a big thing in my family. I swore to keep it a legacy. Manners and respect.

Today the both from 7, the female from 4, the careers must of found no use of her no more, and my first victims female tribute. The girl from 3.

Shortly after the trumpets Liza had fallen into a deep sleep. She must of been knackered. She lacked sleep over the last 3 days so i said i would keep watch. Of course keeping watch means taking on the last 4 tributes. The careers. I climb down the tree, pre-ping myself. Tying shoe laces, tugging my sword out the tree and sharpening it with the rough up steel toe to my boot before throwing myself the ground. I land steady, knees bent, sword in defence and eyes and ears taking in the surroundings.  
Within seconds each career reveal themselves to me. Circling me, swinging their maces and throwing knives around.

''We thought we would have to come up there and get you Jasper.'' Ollis says, they all chuckle up a sarcastic laugh.

''Its alright, I did surrender for you.'' I say sarcastically allowing a sly smirk to mere across my face.  
I may be about to get my body tortured to death but i can still be the cheeky boy i've always beem


	15. Finish the fight

15

Nothing will hold me back, not this time. Ollis and the rest of them circle around me. All i need to do is kill them all, then kill myself. I mean how easy can it be. I gulp hard. Still keeping the gritty smirk on my face, I need to give the capitol a piece of my bravery. ''Any last words?'' The male victor from district 1 who i thinks called Russ, smiles grimly towards me. Ollis begins to subtly laugh along ''Yeah 'lightening boi' wanna thank the gods before we chop that pretty face off'' he goes over to join Russ, but just as he places him self next to him, Russ pushes him to the ground. Threateningly pulls out a finger and wags it in his face aggressively shouting ''Not just him you dumb boy! All of you. Any last words before i kill you all.'' His smile turns dark as he pulls out the machete from its holder.

All the careers look at one another in panic. That when all hell breaks loose. Every tribute, including me, begins too run. Sprint. At one another. Weapons up ready to kill at any moment. Russ begins fighting off Ollis and his female partner. I'm left with the victor from district 1. She stands ahead of me. Teeth gritted. Smashing her mace in the ground with one hand, whilst inviting me into battle with the other. I'm frozen still. I'm only a district 10 boy. I cant do this. I cant. I really cant. Just kill me now. Plea-.

My cowardly thoughts stop. I feel my eyes flutter shut. A surge, so overpowering it makes my whole body jerk forward into a fighting stance. Its the same surge i got in the training centre, but on a much bigger scale. Like someone's controlling me. My mind begins to spin, as if i've just drank a litre of white rum. My eyes shoot open. I resume into a straight standing stance and without thinking. I smirk at the woman. A grin to say 'you're going to die'. Just as she figures out the thoughts processing my mind by reading my face. Its too late. Charging at her, before gliding through the air, swinging my sword round in my hands. She reacts just in time to dodge the sword, but not quick enough. I kick her straight in the mouth. I hit the floor in a roll, then returning back to my feet. I swing around and sense her arrival by fending off the mace centimetres from my face. She manages to entwine our weapons together, pulling them both upwards. Sending us plummeting to the wet soil weapon-less.

Shes the first back to her feet. Im still on my back, badly winded. She's seen the opportunity and taken it. No time to grab her weapon. She wont need it anyway. She run straight towards my helpless body. Arriving by standing on my calf, send a cry of pain out my mouth. She holds my body down, mounting herself just below my chest, making every breath a sting. She locks her palms and thumbs around my neck. Squeezing. Punching. Slapping. Every pain you can achieve from just hands, she is doing on me. Before she begins to strangle. Strangle so hard, slamming my head into the uneven foliage. Each smack sends shooting colours of pain through my eyes. Feel myself letting each breath become shorter. Im giving up. I can feel it, but not if i refuse too first.

I take her by surprise. Unleashing one arm from under her knee and smacking her in the cheek bone. This causes a swap of positions as we roll towards the battle Russ and Ollis are having.  
I search the forest bedding for my sword while restraining her aggressive lashes and scratches. I finally find the handle. I throw the sword up in the air, catching it perfectly in my palm to make sure i have a proper grip of it. Then sending a whistling blow straight in her heart. Killing her instantly.

I take a massive gulp of air whilst rolling over. I lay for a second. Collecting my dark thoughts. Daydreaming. The canon knocks me too my feet. Sending a powerful surge of anger through me. I watch as Russ nearly kills Ollis. This makes me even more angry. I don't even know why, but im storming toward Russ. Quickly and unconsciously, and out of nowhere, strength overcomes me as i throw Russ in the air and stabbing him on the way down. Dead.

I fall too the floor, as if someone had had a grip over my body tightly. Gasping for air. I feel me again. ''Wha- how did yo-'' I hear Ollis stuttering behind me, I must of threw him too the floor whilst charging at Russ.

I stand pulling the sword out of the body. Swinging on my heel to face Ollis. As soon as i face him he stumbles to his feet. He notices im weak and breathless so head begins to charge, the lightening sword at hand. I manage to kick it out his hand weakly just time before he tackles me through the mud. Punch after punch, hitting everywhere above my torso. I feel blood trickle all over my body but i cant seem to regain the anger i had moments ago to end his life.

He continues to hit me, he seem unconscious. Just hitting me repeatedly without thinking of my next move. I swing one arm around him, bring me up too his body. I grasp the lightening sword just behind him and...

I cant continue because some majestic is happening. The sword begins too glow a bright, blinding blue and white. Filling the sky with strobes. The first strike takes me by surprise. The sword fires bolts of lightening with each hit. A idea pops in my mind and without thinking i grab Ollis' top, dragging him back from his pathetic attempt of crawling away from me. I resume my position. One arm firmly around his shoulder holding him close. I look up too Liza who is screaming from the top of the tree. Noticing what I'm about to do. I give her a wave goodbye.

Now i end this.

I send a blow between the gap that separates mine and Ollis' embrace, so hard that the whole sword smashes too pieces sending multiple strikes into our body's.


End file.
